


I see my future in you

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game against the Red Wings leaves Roberto hurting, and Cory makes him confront his emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see my future in you

Roberto didn’t speak during the flight home despite Cory’s best efforts. He allowed Cory to hold his hand, play with his fingers, and doze on his shoulder, but he said nothing. They got in at a decent time, but the entire team was jetlagged and exhausted. Roberto drove them to their apartment in silence, but still retrieved Cory’s suitcase and unlocked the door, allowing Cory to enter first. He would always do these things for Cory without question, and Cory appreciated it more than anything, but it seemed Roberto needed Cory to do something for him although he was unaware himself.

After they had unpacked and turned on the heat and some lights and dressed for bed, Roberto sat in the bed, flipping through the channels on the television. Cory padded from the bathroom, crawling up into bed and depositing himself in Roberto’s lap. He took the remote control and turned the television off over his shoulder.

“Cory, not tonight; I’m not in the mood,” Roberto said, hands pushing against Cory’s hips as the other man set the remote on the nightstand.

“Neither am I, but this is the only way I can be sure that you’re listening to me.” Cory let his hands settle on Roberto’s abdomen and bunch in the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

Roberto sighed heavily and lay back against his pillows, watching Cory expectantly. “What is it, then?”

Cory scoffed. “You’re kidding, right? You haven’t said one word to me since the game _started_ and you have the gall to ask me ‘What is it, then?’ Roberto, talk to me. You’re obviously upset about the game so you need to talk. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“I don’t need to talk,” Roberto said, dark eyes avoiding Cory’s.

Cory knew when Roberto wasn’t paying attention to him because his gaze was usually so much softer when he was. He cupped his hands around Roberto’s neck, thumbs braced on his jaw.

“Look at me,” he demanded, fingers tangling in Roberto’s curls. “I’m not doing this to torture you, sweetheart. I just want you to talk to me and let me help you. I know how this feels and yet you still won’t let me in.”

Roberto must have seen the concern and the exhaustion and the determination Cory was feeling in his eyes because he relaxed and reached up to hold Cory’s cheek in the curve of his palm. Cory leaned into the touch, relishing the contact as it was the first since they talked privately before the game and Roberto had kissed him up against the wall, their gear in the way but the sentiment still sweet. A soft breath and Roberto nodded stiffly.

“Okay.” He smoothed rough fingertips over the scruff on Cory’s jaw and tilted his chin. “Okay.”

They shifted and curled around one another on their sides, Cory tucked close to Roberto as the older man would hardly allow Cory any farther when they slept. Roberto forced the words out, and Cory let him work through them at his own pace. Roberto’s fingers scratched up and down Cory’s back as he spoke, lulling Cory into a sleepy haze. He fought against it to listen and lasted until Roberto was out of words and explanations and concerns and he was turning off the light.

“Go to sleep, mon chou. It’s been a long day,” he murmured, kissing Cory on the forehead as he pulled the sheets up over them and situated them more comfortably.

“Why do you call me that?” Cory asked, half-asleep and slurred.

“Because I love you,” Roberto told him, stroking the soft spot behind Cory’s ear. “Now go to sleep.”

Cory made a soft noise of acknowledgement and nuzzled his way into Roberto’s arms. Roberto just chuckled, the noise vibrating through his chest, and Cory smiled fleetingly.


End file.
